Exercise is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and individual well-being. Accordingly, many individuals want to participate in an exercise program. The most successful exercise programs are ones tailored to a fitness level of an individual and aimed at assisting the individual to achieve one or more specific fitness or exercise goals.
Sports trainers, as well as other exercise and fitness professionals, are available to assist individuals in developing exercise programs appropriate for their individual fitness levels and their specific fitness or exercise goals. Hiring such professionals, however, can be expensive. Furthermore, the busy schedules of many individuals make it difficult for these individuals to set aside time to meet with an exercise and fitness professional on a routine basis. Thus, many individuals forego using the services of exercise and fitness professionals, and they never achieve the benefits that can be obtained from an exercise program tailored, for example, to one's fitness level.
What is needed are new systems and methods that make it easier for individuals to exercise at a level appropriate for their fitness, and which enable individuals to achieve specific fitness or exercise goals.